


The last Meal

by Mori_Sempi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_Sempi/pseuds/Mori_Sempi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who am I? Where did i come from? Whats left for me? Do I stay? Do I go? Is leaving my loved ones behind worth it? I know the answer. But what is the question that eventually I will ask myself. Hopefully the answer will make sense. For the mean time I'll be figuring out that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last Meal

I always knew I was different. But I didn't think I was this different. A one eyed ghoul, both human and ghoul. But I belong with neither worlds. Where do I belong? Why is that the question I always ask myself. But I don't if that a question I want to answer. I'd love to say that I belonged here at Anteku. But I don't know.

I'm strong but I'm helpless. No matter what situation I'm I can never save anyone. I'm always the one being saved. When I was younger I would yell at myself. 

"Why can't I get the title of the fucking hero for once." 

I was always relying on other people to save me. I was never strong I was weak. I thought I was better more strong. But here I am wining about how pathetic I am, I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm always in. If i would just get up and fucking do something! If I could make a fucking change. 

When my hair turned white, so many people thought I was strong because I killed Jason. I was no different there then from when I had black hair. I did it out of fear. Try having a centipede crawling around in your ear. Oh and lets not forget having you toes chopped off over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER! Yes i went through a change, Yes I had an outrage. But I'm still weakling. I can't even fight for her. I love her so much. But I can't face her. I can't help her. I killed Jason out of fear. But I can't kill because I'm too scared. I couldn't live with the fact that I took someone away from the people that they love. If someone took her away from me I wouldn't spare that person  not for a second. Touka, I love you. 

"Kaneki wake up. Wake up come on don't die on me wake up." 

Touka is that you? 

"Come on wake up you filthy bastard." 

My eyes open quickly.

"Huh? Ayato where am I?" I say 

I forgot I was still with Aogiri. 

"You passed out during battle again. You know you got to stop doing that its really a pain in the ass." Ayato sneered. 

I stood up not replying to his comment. That didn't matter right she was the only thing that mattered. She was the only thing I cared about. Touka.

I ran from where we were. I had to get to Anteku. I had to see her. As I was running to Anteku i couldn't help but wonder. Would she even want to see me? After all that I've done. After all that I've put her through would she even want to see me? would she even look me in the eyes, well the only eye she can look into. Ugh shut up Kaneki stop asking all these questions. Gosh you even annoy yourself. Even if she didn't want to see me just the site of her alone that's all I needed. Just to see that violet hair that sexy glare, just one more time I needed to see it. 

When I finally reached Anteku I walked up the stairs. I placed my hand on the door knob. Shaking, and crying. I can't do it. Ugh Kaneki quit being such a pussy and just open the door. After 2 minuets of crying and shaking I opened it. The bell rang as I walked in. 

"Hello, Thank you for com.." Touka was cut off by the site of me. Her eyes widen as she saw me. Before I knew it I was on the ground being punched over and over again.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, HUH? WE'VE ALL BEEN FUCKING LOST WITHOUT YOU!!!" She hit me with one last punch. Water tears from Touka's eyes dropped onto my cheek slid down my jaw.

"Why Kaneki? Why?" Touka cried. 

I put my arms around her neck and pulled her close to my face. I couldn't say anything, I started to cry. Touka helped me get up. before I had the chance to do or say anything she attacked me with a tight hug. 

"Kaneki, you idiot. Nice to have you back."

 


End file.
